kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 192: Youth
Characters (in order of appearance) *Yoshimori Sumimura *Masamori Sumimura *Okuni *Rokurou Ougi *Okuni's Subordinate *Ichirou Ougi Summary Unexpectedly finding his older brother in the corridors of Okuni's Mansion, Yoshimori demands to know why he's there and what happened with Ichirou Ougi. Masamori realizes that Okuni must have brought Yoshimori, and tells him that such things don't involve him. Yoshimori insists that they do, particularly Rokurou Ougi wrecking the Sumimura Home, their mother Sumiko Sumimura being suspected of Shinyuuchi hunting, Masamori confronting Ichirou, and Masamori standing before him covered in blood. Yoshimori adds that Masamori came to help when Karasumori was in danger, so it should be no different if Yoshimori wants to help him. He pleads with Masamori to depend on his family and friends, rather than trying to do everything himself. Masamori ignores this and tells him to go outside, where Mukade is waiting to take him home. They continue to argue until Masamori collapses, revealing the extent of his injuries. Okuni appears nearby in a portal and tells Masamori not to overdo it. Masamori asks why Okuni brought Yoshimori there. Okuni says he should be thankful, since she stopped Yoshimori from trying to get involved with Masamori's battle, even though Yoshimori damaged much of her home with his struggles. She adds that she could ask for compensation, and then asks how Rokurou is doing. Masamori realizes that this is the name of the Ougi brother he rescued, but is surprised when Yoshimori recognizes the name, too. Yoshimori explains that Rokurou is the one who wrecked their house, and asks if Rokurou isn't an enemy, inwardly recalling that he didn't seem interested in Karasumori. Masamori asks to speak with Okuni in private, and tells Yoshimori to go home, and that they'll speak later. Masamori guesses that Okuni already knew the truth about Ichirou Ougi being six brothers. Okuni confirms that and calls Ichirou a sad person. Ichirou used a spell to combine his body with his five brothers, in order to obtain great power and reach a high rank in the Shadow Organization. However, his true wish was to become the Legitimate Successor to his clan, but he was never able to. Despite feeling sorry for them, Okuni adds that there is no room to pity them. Masamori says he nearly killed them all, and Okuni admits that she didn't actually expect Ichirou to lose. Masamori asks Okuni to help him save Rokurou, who he doesn't want to kill. Rokurou is in a critical state, but in order to treat his specially modified body, they need details on how he was changed. Masamori admits he doesn't fully trust Okuni, but feels she is one who keeps her promises. Okuni agrees on the condition that Masamori joins forces with her for the time being. Okuni says she wants to restore the Shadow Organization, and Yoshimori's tenacity, combined with Masamori's wanting to help Rokurou made up her mind. She feels their two strengths are necessary to cleanse the organization. Masamori agrees to her terms, and leaves the mansion to find Yoshimori waiting for him. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters